Policy management is an approach for delivering wireless services to mobile communication devices, with the focus on open interfaces across the service delivery chain. Digital rights management (DRM) is an access control technology used by hardware manufacturers, publishers, copyright holders and individuals with the intent to limit the use of digital content. Digital rights management is any technology that inhibits uses of digital content that are not desired or intended by the content provider. Common digital rights management techniques include encryption, scrambling, and the embedding of a tag.